Myra's Redemption
by Dave the Wordsmith
Summary: This takes place right after the last season of Family Matters. Myra is released from jail after serving five months due to stalking Steve Urkel. What happens when Myra returns to Chicago to pay Steve a visit? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Sitting alone on a brown wooden bench, the petite, jovial Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse snapped her head to the left, shifting her eyes to the horizon in search of the white and red stripped bus that would take her back to her home in Chicago, a place that Myra had not seen for five months. Those five, long, agonizing and cruel months were spent in jail, due to the sentence given to Myra after being arrested at Amore's restaurant those six, unforgettable months ago. She was convicted of stalking her one and only lover that she adored with all of her heart.

Steven Quincy Urkel.

She couldn't believe how ridiculous and stupid she had acted from fighting over "her Steven" with that "she-devil" Laura Lee Winslow. It was definitely unlike her. Myra let out a low grunt, thinking back to that catastrophe at Amore's that she wished had never happened. Myra began to casually pat her hands on her blue, baggy pants that were almost a black hue and released a long, quiet sigh. Although Myra was smiling on the outside, her heart felt so frozen due to being in such an uncaring and unpleasant environment. Adjusting the collar of her matching blue shirt, she raised her head to let the cool breeze blow calmly on her face and help her relax. Although the warm sun's rays landing gently on her forehead bothered her a little, Myra felt glad to be back in society. She did not want to spend any more time trapped in an institution that told her when to eat, when to sleep and when she could have time to socialize and talk with her cellmates. Myra let her legs dangle freely from the bench that she was sitting on, her dark black tennis shoes that were on her feet barely touching the ground. She placed her chin in the palm of her hands, resting her elbows on her thighs. She felt like crying and letting loose the tears she had held in for five months, but she knew that it would be for naught. It was time to move on from what happened and start over. Today would be the start of a new chapter of her life. She couldn't wait to get back home and talk with her mother. However, she wished that she could converse with another person that was still important to her.

Steven Q. Urkel.

Steve visited Myra once, a few days after she was placed in jail. She could remember it like it was yesterday. Closing her eyes, she let her mind drift back to that specific memory that took place six months ago.

"_Uh, Myra?" Steve held the phone up to his ear with uncertainty, looking on at Myra on the other side of the counter through the glass window with various scratches and graffiti scattered on its surface. Sitting in his chair, he could tell that the woman sitting before him was a shadow of her former self. Instead of seeing her peppy smile flashing bright enough to light up a room, he was greeted by an uncharacteristic straight face that looked that it would break into a fit of crying at any second. Her shoulder-length black hair was not as elegant as it used to be. Instead, it had looked as though someone had blown a hair dryer with an electric shock as an added bonus. Picking up her phone, Myra's lips quivered as she began to speak, a pout forming on her face._

"_Steven…"_

"_I'm sorry about what happened…you don't deserve to be here, Myra…"_

"_Steven. What I did was wrong. The judge and jury knew that what I did was wrong, and I am to be punished," Myra let out in a low voice, trying the best she could to drown out the other voices mumbling behind her and focus on the man of her dreams sitting before her._

"_But Myra…I-"_

"_Stevie, don't worry. I'll be back before you know it."_

"…_Laura also wanted to tell you that she was sorry about this too."_

"…_Oh…" Myra finally answered after a long, eerie pause, a single tear descending down her cheek. 'I guess he's chosen HER,' she thought._

"_Yeah…" Steve said, almost shocking Myra. It was as if he was able to read her mind at that particular moment._

"_Steven…" Myra whispered after another awkward silence between the two, weakly placing her hand on the bulletproof window in front of her. Her time was up. She had to go. "…Don't forget about me."_

_Steve nodded as he hung up the phone and stood up, brushing the dust that had gotten onto his blue sweater from the seat he was sitting in before leaving. Myra sat there for a few more moments before she had to leave, wondering whether Steve would actually marry Laura. It hadn't hit her until that moment. Steve would be taken by her enemy, Laura Winslow. And there was nothing she could do about it. Sobbing, she was led back to her cell along with her cellmate ironically named Laura, who was as small as she was, but she found out right away that she had a bad temper and chose not to talk to her. Crawling into the bottom bunk which was designated as where she would be sleeping, she curled up into a ball and quietly cried to herself. She shuddered when she heard the jail door slam shut with a loud clink and made a quiet whimpering noise. Closing her eyes, she knew that five months would be almost an eternity. An eternity she wished she did not have to spend in a jail cell._

A loud hissing noise startled Myra, causing her to exit her memory of that horrible day. Looking up at the large bus that had stopped to a squeaky halt in front of her, she got up from the bench and slowly stepped up to the door that had automatically swung open for her. Looking at the blond female driver that was loudly and obnoxiously smacking the pink gum she chewed animatedly in her mouth, Myra reached into her pocket and pulled out her CTA bus card to show that she was allowed to take the bus and take it to her stop. Myra felt somewhat relieved after looking around at each seat and noticing that she was the only one in the bus. Sitting right behind the driver, she rocked a little as the bus quickly took off from the side of the road and made its way onto the street with a loud rumble.

* * *

After almost an hour of riding on the bus, Myra decided to get off on a corner stop that was closest to where the Winslow house was located instead of the stop by her own house. She felt that she ought to visit Laura and Steve first and get what she had to say off of her chest. She thanked the driver and hopped off, waiting for the bus to depart before crossing the street. Even though there were a few kids and adults here and there, the streets seemed to be too empty for a hot July afternoon. Myra kept a solemn expression on her face as she walked to her destination a few blocks ahead, her arms wrapped around her body. She felt the warm winds fiercely breeze by her and winced, not prepared for the air that was blowing right into her face. 'They didn't call Chicago "The Windy City" for nothing', she thought to herself. Finally reaching the Winslow's residence, she climbed the stairs and made her way up to the front door. Pushing the button for the door bell, she took a few steps back and placed her hands on her hips, wondering who would answer the door. Hearing a click and the door knob turning after a minute of waiting, Myra almost flinched, nervous about whom it would be. Would it be Steve, or maybe Laura?

"Myra?!" A familiar voice asked out loud in surprise. As soon as Myra saw the person in front of her, she smiled in the inside but kept her face straighter than an arrow. She knew now was the time to get things straightened out.

"Yes, Steven, it's me. And we need to talk," Myra suggested, stepping inside the living room and lightly brushing past a surprised Steve, who was dressed in his usual red sweater, white button up shirt, khaki pants and white and black saddle shoes. Nervously reaching his hand up to his face to adjust his red glasses, he stared at Myra Boutros Boutros Monkhouse who was not in her Sunday's best, but someway, somehow she still managed to bring a warm feeling that began to surge through his heart.

"You're right, Myra…we do…" Steve managed to let out after a silent gulp, staring across the room at an astonished Myra. She had expected to let Steve have a piece of her mind, but she did not expect Steve to have something of his own to say.

"Steven, I know you said you were engaged to Laura, but…I still have feelings for you…I still love you, and…" Myra hiccupped, knowing that she had some more tears in store to release. "…I'm sorry for that mishap we had those six months ago…so if you don't want to see or speak to me again, I understand…" Myra turned around and crossed her arms, almost embarrassed that she had let her feelings out about Steve. She was afraid that he would not feel the same about her.

"Myra, about Laura…after that date we had, we decided-"

"I know, Steven, you two are going to get married…"

"But Myra, Laura and I…" Steve said with sadness in his voice, taking a few steps over to Myra, but she began to interrupt him once again. "We-"

"It's okay…you don't have to lie about liking me…" Myra turned to face Steve, a tear sliding down each cheek. "I know you love 'Laura' more than me…" Myra mentioned Laura's name with pain in her voice, heading toward the door to leave. She was afraid this would happen. Steve still loved Laura. He didn't have to tell her. She could feel it.

"MYRA, LISTEN TO ME!" Steve yelled as he firmly grabbed Myra's shoulders, looking her dead in the eyes. Myra almost gasped as she saw his eyes become almost as teary as hers. "LAURA BROKE UP WITH ME!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Myra's eyes spread wide open, staring into Steve's own. She felt his tight grip on her shoulders disappear, her body staggering backwards a little before she regained her balance. Her bottom lip began to tremble as her eyes observed the man before her remain standing in place.

Myra's hand rose up to her mouth, covering it. "Oh my…Steven…" She said, her voice muffled behind her fingers. "But I thought you…you…"

"Loved her?" He said, his head lowering and shaking from side to side to tell her "no". Myra sighed, her hands crossing over her chest. A small tear fell down her cheek as she sniffed, her eyes averting from Steve's own to the floor. The tear continued to slide down to her chin, finally dropping down onto her bare forearm.

"That's what I thought, until she just up and left out of here a few weeks ago! Big Guy and Harriette didn't even know where she went! All they knew was that Laura Lee packed her bags and skedaddled off with…with…_him_!"

Steve turned his back to Myra, his head still hanging low. Myra turned her head to see Steve removing his glasses to wipe his eyes.

"Who? Who was it, Steven?" Myra asked, moving over to Steve. She placed a hand on his back, recoiling it after he shrugged his shoulder. "Stevie, please! Tell me!"

"The only other man who could win Laura Lee Winslow's heart, that's who! Stefan Urquelle!"

Myra gasped, a frown soon taking the place of her formerly surprised face. She fumed, grabbing Steve's hand and leading him over to the sofa. The both of them sat down, facing each other. Steve reached into his shirt pocket to take out a handkerchief and fiercely blew his nose into it.

"That little she-devil!" Myra brought her shaking hand up in front of her, formed into a fist. She gritted her teeth as she shook it a little bit more before stopping and opening her hand.

"Only that evil Laura Lee Winslow would do something like that!"

Steve sighed. "Aw, Myra…"

Myra smiled a little and looked at Steve. She brought her hand up to Steve's chin, lifting it up with her finger so that his eyes were aimed on hers.

"Steven, it's true!" Myra placed her hands in her lap and folded them. "From the beginning, I could tell that Laura never saw you the way she saw Stefan. She didn't love you the way that I-"

Myra stopped, a tear dropping from each eye. A whimper escaped from her closed lips as she turned around so that her left side was facing Steve.

Steve's eyebrows rose as he sat a little aback as a reaction to Myra's sudden change in posture. "Myra? What's the matter?"

Myra wiped another tear from under her left eye, sniffing and turning back around to face Steve. "Steven…I-"

Hearing the front door open, Myra and Steve whipped their heads towards it to see a police officer dressed in their white and black uniform hanging their hat on the top of the tree adjacent to the door.

"Hey Steve. Myra, is that you?" He stopped in his tracks and took a moment to look at the weeping woman sitting next to Steve. His eyes moved over to Steve, a confused look on his face. "Steve, what's wrong with Myra?"

"Uh, hi Big Guy…Uh, uh, uh, uh…" Steve said, his eyes wide open. "We were supposed to go to the Polkamania concert…but they cancelled the date at the last minute! I mean jeez, can't they at least make up their minds on what day it'll be?"

Carl scratched his chin and narrowed his eyes for a few moments before his face returned back to normal. "Oh…well, I hope that gets straightened out, Steve." He said, making his way into the kitchen.

After seeing Carl disappear into the kitchen, Myra looked into Steve's eyes and sighed.

"Steven, I'd better go…" She stood up, keeping her eyes on Steve as she started to back peddle towards the front door. Her mouth was fixed into a nervous smile as she let loose an uneasy sounding laugh.

"Myra, wait!" Steve got up from his seat and started to follow her to the door. "What were you trying to tell me earlier?"

"Bumblebee lips…" She grabbed his hands and put both of them in hers.

"Yes?" Steve asked, his eyes widened in anticipation.

She frowned. "I love you Stevie, but…" Myra hesitated, looking away.

"But what?"

"Steven…"

"Myra…"

Myra's face grew long as she let go of his hands and lowered her head. "Steven…I don't know if I can love you anymore…"

* * *

**To be continued in Chapter Three!**


End file.
